Of Smiles And Pain
by caged blackbird
Summary: "You know I just love it when they fight back."  WARNING: Every bad thing you could ever imagine
1. Chapter 1

a note to all who might read this...this is my first fanfic so i hope you will be kind to me i am also new to yaoi and if you don't like yaoi then don't read this because it will be everything you don't like...i know haters gonna hate but don't bother with hating i don't have time in my life for haters...but if you have constructive critisism then feel free to let me know :D

and now for some warnings: Rape, violence, mental and physical abuse, yaoi (if you didn't catch that before)...and probably more i can't think of  
>and i don't have any ownership what so freaking evaaaar! <p>

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

The club is pumping music, blasting in my ears. People drinking, dancing and I don't want to be here any more. I wave at my friend Hayner.  
>"I'm going home, I don't feel too good." He looks at me for two seconds before answering.<br>"Okay Rox, but you're missing out on a great party." I smile back at him. "I think I'll survive."  
>The walk to the door is not the longest, but when you are trying to get past seven hundred people it feels like a mile, but I finally manage to get out. The air feels fresh against my skin as I walk down the street.<br>"Long day?" I look back seeing someone tall in a long coat behind me. "Umm yeah." I speed up. One of the golden rules when you live in the city; if someone asks you strange questions and they aren't from the police get away.  
>"Well Sweetness, what about I give you a ride home?"<br>"I'm fine, thank you." I just want to get away from him.  
>"Arh, come on Pretty, you know you want to."<br>"No, now please stop following me."  
>"But I'm heading that way myself," he answers. I just keep on walking faster, now almost running and suddenly he is gone. I sigh, feeling relived. A strong arm suddenly wrap around my waist, pulling me back, a hand over my mouth. I try to kick, to scream, nothing works. His hand muffles my screams, he locks my legs and then I hear him whispering in my ear; "You know I just love it when they fight back." It's him again. That same voice. He drags me to his car.<br>"Now, let's play a little game, shall we?" I sit in the passenger seat, staring wide eyed at the knife he holding and at his smile, that little I can see of his face. Green eyes and that smile, wide and deadly.  
>"Wh-what game?" I ask. My voice was so small, I don't even think he heard me.<br>"Oh," he says, "it's my favorite game. You see, I call it trick and treat. It's like hide and seek and the seekers will be the cops." His smile grows. "And you, my dear, you are my treat. Now, let's challenge them, shall we." He starts the car. "Oh, by the way, if you try to run, I will kill you." Speeding up I feel fear shooting like ice bullets through my body. I look out the window but the darkness makes it impossible to tell where we are and then all of sudden, he stops the car.  
>"Now," he says, still smiling, "give me your phone." My hand shakes as I hand him the phone. He lifts the phone to his ear under the hood.<br>"Hello, hello mister officer, it's me. Happy to hear from me? It's been such a looong time since we last talked." He hands me the phone. "Say hello, dearest." I take the phone.  
>"Hello?" I'm shaking.<br>"Who is this? Where are you?" The officer sounds worried.  
>"I'm…" I'm cut off by my own scream.<br>"Now now, no need to tell them anything, I only said to say hello." He removes the knife from my thigh. "Well give me the phone." I had already let go of it, pressing on the wound. "Oh come on, dear, it's not that deep. Listen well, sir," he says into the phone "I'll let you hear just how much of a screamer this little angel is."  
>He throws the phone on the floor and grabs my hair as he pulls me onto his lap.<br>"Let's get on with the game, shall we?" he whispers. A surprised yelp escapes as his hands started to roam all over my body. "Are you still listening, officer?" I feel his hands and his kisses, he is all over me.  
>"Please," I beg, "please, let me go." He bites me, drawing blood. "No no, you are too sweet to let go." I try to get off him, I have to get out and away. He just chuckles. "I told you before, it turns me on when they fight." It happens so fast. My jeans were undone and a sudden pain as he forces himself inside of me. I scream. I can't stop screaming. He picks up the phone. His smile is so evil, his hands so cruel and his words like poison.<br>"So officer," he smiles into the phone, "good hunt." He throws the phone out of the window up and get out of me, then grabs my hair once more.

"Now," he smiles again, "if you don't want more pain then suck me off and if I feel a tooth on me I will hurt you badly, understood?" I just nod, too afraid to speak. It's the longest ride of my life and just before it ends, I hear my captor moan and he presses my head further down. I taste salt in my mouth and swallows. "Good, now let's get inside." He smiles at me, still that same smile. I feel a pain in the back of my head and all is black.

Special Victims Unit. A unit of investigators who specialize in dealing with rape, child abuse and extortion cases. In this town we have our own unit. The leader is Squall Leonheart, his second in command Cloud Strife, investigator Tifa Lockheart, and the bloodhound named Red. For two years there had been one huge problem on their hands. No one knew the name of their perpetrator, they only knew that he was male and had to be insane. He would call them, tell them strange things and he would challenge them to a game, but it had been quiet for weeks now. They hoped that he was gone or dead.  
>They never found the bodies of the boys who disappeared, but once they were taken they never came home.<p>

Squall looked down at his phone. Everyone was quiet. What they had just heard was worse than normal, even for this psycho. Squall looked up, looking at each of them, noticing every little fragment of shock and disgust. The first to speak was Tifa. She looked at her computer.  
>"We have traced the cell to a construction site in the other end of town." Squall looked at her with tired eyes.<br>"How long?" "Uhm, about one and a half hour." She paused. She knew that the perpetrator would be long gone, but they had to do something. She looked around and her eyes locked onto Clouds face. He had gone paler then usual. Squall seemed to notice this as well.  
>"Cloud?" Cloud looked up. His eyes were so sad.<br>"I know that voice." His voice was barely a whisper. Squall looked at him. "You know the victim?" he asked. "Y-yes I do. That sounded just like my little brother. You know, Roxas." They all went silent. Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

It's dark when I open my eyes again. I groan. My head hurts and the light blinks before turning on. I'm lying on a bed, a big one. I try to sit up, but my lower spine hurts badly and I groan once more.  
>"Oh, you're awake." His voice makes my body go numb with fear. I want to run, but I can't move. Not only because of the pain, but my feet are chained to one of the bedposts. He leans in over me, his green eyes staring into mine.<br>"You are so beautiful, did you know that, dearest?" I can't bring myself to answer. His eyes narrows.  
>"Why won't you answer me?" He grabs my chin. "When I talk to you or ask you something, you answer me, understood?"<br>"Y-yes." "Good." He presses our lips together and his tongue slides into my mouth. He doesn't stop until I start to feel dizzy.  
>"My, my, Angel, is a little kiss too much for you?" I look up at him and nod slightly. He grins at me. His hair is so red, like blood and fire, and he has tattoos under his eyes. I blink and try to focus on my breathing. I still feel like I could pass out any minute.<br>"You know, Angel, I still don't know your name," he says, "and I need your name, I NEED it!"  
>"M-my name is Roxas." My reply is low, but he seems to hear it. "Roxas," he repeats. "Beautiful, yes, it's perfect. Then Roxas, I will tell you the rules of this, our little game, a game only for the two of us. You have no idea of where you are, correct? Yes," he answers himself, "and you know it's pointless to run." I nod. "Now, you know you don't want to upset me. If you do, I wont be as gentle as last night." I gasp. If that was him being gentle, he is right, I do not want to feel or see him upset. "So," he proceeds, "you can buy different things from me. If you do something for me in return, I will give you food. No point in breaking your toy so fast, no. But lets see, what do you want?" I bite my lip. Saying I want to go home doesn't seem like an option.<br>"A bath," I say trying to look every where else then at my captor. "Hmm, a bath. Well if you want that, then kiss me." He pulls me up and tears gathered in my eyes. Not only because of the pain, but because it's all too much. I hoped that it was just a bad dream, that Cloud, my older brother, would wake me up saying that I was late or something. But no, I really am captured.

"You want that bath or what?" The man smirks. I kiss him, just a little kiss. He smiles. "Okay then, Roxy," he releases me, "this way." I try to stand up, but my legs give in and I fall to the floor. He looks back, seeing me struggle. "Oh sweetest, you really are fragile, huh." He walks over and picks me up like I was a feather or something. "Oh well, I promised you a bath, so."

He kicks the door open. The room is red, everything in there is red with an exception of the floor, which is black. There's a huge tub build up from the floor and he placed me in it, slowly starting to unbutton my shirt.  
>"Can I please do this myself?" I say or rather whisper. "Oh no, I'm afraid not," he smirks and looks at my body. "You see, I like this body of yours. Just being around you makes my skin tingle." In a matter of minutes I lie there naked, feeling so vulnerable. The cut on my thing is healing, but there's dried blood still covering it. I don't want to know what the rest of me looks like. His hands are still all over me. He opens for the water and it soon surrounds me. He pulls my head above the water.<br>"You know Angel, you are so pretty, so perfect. Shall we call the seekers and see if they are finding us?" A rhetorical question, but I have to answer so I nod. He pulls out a cellphone, one of those cheap ones that you have, when your real phone is broken. He calls them. Under water I'm scrubbing like mad. I feel so dirty.

Cloud picked up the phone. He had been looking for Roxas all night, finding nothing.  
>"Hello, this Is Special Victims Unit, Cloud speaking."<br>"Hello mister officer." Cloud stiffened. "Who is this," he demanded. "Oh we don't have time for that, do we. I'm sure you want to speak to my little angel, isn't that right?"

"Yes, let me speak to him."  
>"Just a moment then."<br>"Hello," came the timid voice and Cloud knew that voice.  
>"Roxas, is it you?" Now he heard sobs. "Y-yes mister officer," he said. Cloud mentally killed that freak of a monster that made his little brother cry. Then Roxas was gone and he heard the captor's voice again.<br>"You know my angel, then lets play unless you don't want him back." Cloud was losing his cool, but managed of course.  
>"I want him back."<br>"What is he to you?" Cloud could feel his whole body shaking.  
>"He is my little brother, now send him back!"<br>"Oh, but I'm sorry, that's not gonna happen. He's too pretty, too sweet and too fragile to give up, so I propose that you hurry up, mister officer." Then he hung up. Cloud just stood there, frozen to stone, looking at the phone in his hand. Squall looked at him. They recorded every call. Maybe something would tell them where Roxas was. 

"Time for bed, Angel." He looks at me. I am still lying in the tub, trying to cover myself with a towel. I lift my head. The pain in my back has faded. I sit up and he smiles again. "Are you feeling better?"  
>"Yes." I look down. "Uhm, could I get my clothes?" I look back up at him. He stares at me like I was joking. "Get it back? No no no, Angel dear, you won't get anything. Everything has a price, remember?" His eyes scan my body. I feel panic creep up my spine and my mind screams at me: No, no way in hell! I feel his arms wrap around me and suddenly, I am back on the bed. I crawl up, trying to cover myself. I hear him chuckle. I try to move a bit further away from him, and then the first hit fell. He hits my jaw and I taste blood. He hits me again and a loud sob escapes me. It hurts badly. He is laughing now. I just whimper before he hits again.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Day 5

Day five of our investigation. It was the 3rd day since we last heard from the perpetrator and his captive Roxas Strife. Tifa stopped typing her rapport and looked up from her computer. Cloud was sitting at his desk facing in the other direction. He was more sad than usual. He had worked night and day without finding that little brother he had always protected. He was pale and shaky. Nothing she did seemed to ease his pain, and who would know how to cheer him up better than her? But she couldn't. A single tear made its way down his cheek, falling down, hitting the picture he had been looking at. An old family picture, himself, his mother and little brother. She had passed away and he had promised to protect Roxas, promised to let no harm get to him. He had failed. He had failed his brother, his mother and himself.

Day 5

I no longer knew how long I have been here. Time doesn't exist anymore, only pain. I've been alone down here for some time. He left after feeding me what I believe to be dinner, and since then I've just been sitting here. I don't dare to move. He would hurt me if I try to get out of the room. I hear steps and a door slam shut, then a car that starts. I am alone. I look at the door, get up and take a few steps, then a few more. I get to the door but hesitate. What if he is testing me? What if, but no. I have to try. I open the door slowly and look up the stairs. Still no sign of him. I take a step up, then one more, then two more. I am standing in a storage room filled with old furniture and paintings. Another door. I realize that this is a living room. Doors in three different directions, but only one were I can see light shining through. I move closer, breath hitching in my chest. Maybe, just maybe, freedom. I can feel my hands tremble as I reach for the knob, then no more hesitation. I jump out and I run, not a care in the world for my naked body, not a thought in my head other than I have to get away. The place is out of town, in fact it is more of a summerhouse then a real home lying near a forest. So I run for the woods to cover me, make me disappear, when I hear wheels in the gravel on the ground. I run for my life, literally. I hear a shout, no, more like a raw growl, as he sets of after me into the woods. I feel the branches snap under my feet and I panic. A voice in my head cries: "He's right behind me!" I can hear him yelling after me.  
>"Angel, come back here, then I promise not to hurt you too much." I don't want to listen, but the pain is back and he is so much faster than me. I hear him laugh. "Angel, come on, stop running." I turn my head just a little to see how far he was behind me and then I fall. I hit the ground and immediately crawl forward trying to get up. He hovers over me, smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes. I feel his anger.<br>"Oh Dear, I thought you knew the rules."  
>"I, I, I..." The words just wouldn't come. He got me.<br>"I'm dead," the voice in my head is back, "he will kill me, oh Cloud, I'm sorry." Tears force themselves out of my eyes as he picked me up. "Hush now, you can cry when I'm done with you." His smile widens.  
>He throws me on the bed and I curl up, hugging my legs tightly. I can hear him, rummaging through drawers and finding all sorts of things, a computer it looks like and to my fear, a tiny scalpel.<br>"You know, Roxy, I can't have you running away like that, can I?" He smiles at me, looking away from his work. "I thought you knew the rules, but it seems you still don't get it." He looks down at his work again doing something with a couple of wires.  
>"Then lets say hello to your brother again. Oh wait I forgot the fun part, how silly of me." He looks at me with hungry eyes.<br>I panic, try to get off the bed, but he is stronger and faster then me and pins me to bed.  
>"Stay still. For every noise you make, I'll give you a little cut." He hits me and a little noise of pain and surprise escapes me. "Oh, was that a sound I heard, Dear?" He picks up the scalpel and I freeze, waiting for the cut he would give me. He scans me with his eyes and then placed the scalpel, slowly cutting a fine line beneath my right eye.<br>"That's so beautiful, Dear, red suits you. Now tell me you love me."  
>He hits me again but I remain silent. My eyes are closed. I don't want to see him, that would make me cry and that would lead to more cuts. I just await his hits but nothing happens.<br>Once again I feel the pain, that sickening pain, when he forces himself into me.  
>"Say it."<br>I scream, I cry, I beg and he cut me over and over and over again, not even bothering to exit my body before doing so. He didn't cut my face again. He kissed me, he fucked me, he beat me, he cut me.  
>I don't know for how long, but he didn't stop until I couldn't say any more. I don't even have the energy to move, then he stops and walk over to the computer thing and turned it off. A camera of sorts points at me, blinked red, signaling the end of the horrible recording.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Day 6

Our office was so silent. Cloud just works. He doesn't talk to anyone if he doesn't have to. He is so sad that we can't help but worry about him, especially Tifa. And to see my coworkers break down one by one because of that madman's games is the last thing I want, but we need more clues. What we know is  
>that Roxas was on his way home from Nightclub 13 when he was kidnapped, that the perpetrator seems to be torturing maybe sexually abusing Roxas, that the perpetrator knows how to not be noticed at the club therefore not all too old, and that he has some knowledge about tracking of communication and therefore is able to avoid being caught. So we need more leads.<br>I looked up. Tifa was standing in front of me, her face paler then white.  
>"What's wrong, Tifa?" A single tear ran down her cheek.<br>"He send us this." She held up a DVD. "No prints, no delivery, it came out of nowhere with a note." She handed me the note. It said: 'Dear officers, you better hurry'.  
>"Let's see what's on that DVD." Tifa plugged it in. First the screen was black, then the light came on and we saw him bloody and beaten, cuts all over his body. Then the perpetrator started talking.<br>"Do you know why I did this to you, Dear?"  
>"Y-yes." Roxas' little voice was trembling. We all tensed. Cloud was silent behind us. His knuckles were white. We looked back at the screen.<br>"Oh, so then you know what you did?"  
>"I-I tried to run away from you even though it's against the rules." He was crying now.<br>"Yes, Dear, so I had to do it, right?"  
>"Y-yes, I broke the rules, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." A low laugh. Cold rage ran down my spine but I kept myself together. Instead I glanced over at Cloud. He was shaking from head to toe. Rage, now sorrow, hate. It was overwhelming. I looked back at the screen. The psycho was still talking.<br>"You know what I want to hear, Angel, tell me and I wont hurt you any more tonight." Roxas looked up staring at the camera, tears falling from sad blue eyes and his voice was barely a whisper.  
>"I love you." The laughter grew in volume.<br>"I know, love, I know and I love you. That's why I do this to you, because I love you." The light went off but not the sound. A surprised yelp came from Roxas.  
>"B-but you said-"<br>"Well love, I just can't help myself." Roxas screams and cries. There was about an hour and a half of it before the psycho said anything again. It was a whisper but we heard it.  
>"You will always be mine."<p>

_I blinked. Still nothing but darkness. I tried to move but couldn't. Then I saw a light, just a little faint light, and a voice. Cloud's voice.  
>"Hey Rox, get up, you're late." Then his voice changed.<br>"Yes love, you're late." I wanted to scream. The light became a smile, talking to me. "Say it, say it sweetest, say it." I opened my mouth to talk and the words came unwillingly.  
>"I love you."<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Day 7

I wake up, my whole body shaking. Only a little amount of light hits me from above. I look up to see green eyes.  
>"What's wrong, love, nightmares?" He smiles and I give a little nod. "How cute. Now sleep, dearest, sleep before I myself wake too much." That's when I realize. He is beside me, not standing up or sitting beside me. Ice creep up my spine as I realized that he and I are sleeping in the same bed. I want to jump up, to back away but I'm too scared to move. Some of my cuts are bleeding again so I lie still, hoping that I would just sleep without dreams. The man beside me is already more of a nightmare than I can handle.<p>

I picked up the phone.  
>"It's Cloud."<br>"Oh, sorry if we woke you up."  
>"Who is it?" I just growled.<br>"Uhm, it's Hayner, you know, Roxas' friend. Uhm, can I speak to him?" The tears just came without warning. I just broke down.  
>"No you can't, he's not here right now."<br>"Is something wrong?" I could hear the worry in the boys voice.  
>"Come down to the station at 12:00 o'clock." I hung up. The tears just would not stop streaming down my cheeks.<p>

Baby blue eyes staring at me, fear painted all over my angel's features. He was sitting on the bed, so beautiful in red blood. All those small perfect marks, perfect like him. I smiled at him. I can't help but smile now that I have someone as perfect as him. He makes the game fun, not like the other ones. No, he is fun, I cant help myself. He's too much fun.

I wake up again as he is getting out of bed. He puts on his clothes and I sit up. Everything hurts and tears fill my eyes. Why all that pain? If I give in to him maybe he won't hurt me as bad. No, I must stay strong. Cloud is looking for me, I know he is. I stare helplessly at the man. I don't know his name. He knows mine, maybe I should ask. But not now, I don't dare to speak. He looks at me, smiling again. I wonder what he's thinking. Why he does this, why he smiles. I hate him, fear him, but I can't get away. Maybe that's why he smiles. His smile widens and in one long step he's over me, grabbing my hair.  
>"Come here, Roxy," he coos. I'm standing now, and I can feel blood running from some of the cuts. He is so much taller than me. He looks down at me and his smile is now a fine line on his face.<br>"Come with me." He lets go and starts walking towards the stairs. I don't want to move, I'm so scared. He looks at me again, his smile gone now. "I said come with me," he growls. I walk as fast as I can toward the stairs. "Good boy, Roxy." He's moving again and I follow. I have no choice.  
>"Look at this," he says. We're standing by one of those doors I saw earlier. There is a symbol on it, a crystal like the tattoos under his eyes. He opens the door and I fall to my knees. Blood. There's blood all over. Something moves in a corner. "Here is your new friend," he beams at me and pushes me inside, locking the door behind me. "Have fun." His laughter fills my ears, making me cry. I just cant help it. I can't see a thing. I fear that whatever that was in the corner is gonna be like him. I can hear it move again. Someone is coming closer to me. I back away but not far, my back hits the wall and then the light flickers on. He's not much older then me. His hair is brown and his eyes are like mine, just darker. He looks at me, pleading.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he keeps repeating. He finally looks at me, realizing that I'm just as scared as he seems to be. He stops talking and stares at me, at the cuts and bruises. He seems okay, but where is the blood from?  
>"Who are you?" I'm surprised to hear myself talk. My voice is small but he hears me.<br>"I'm no one," he states, "no one. He told me that I'm just a toy. Who are you? He said that he would bring someone, but not who."  
>"I'm Roxas." I stop "...How long have you been here?"<br>"Here? Two days I think. He had me somewhere else first." He looks at me. "And you?" I look down.  
>"I... don't know. I think... No." There is no time, only the pain. His eyes are filled with sorrow. "Are you hurt?" I ask, looking at the blood again. He looks at it, too.<br>"No," he almost whispers, "I'm not. But they are dead."  
>My hearts almost stops. "Who?"<br>"Them." He points behind himself. Corpses. Two girls and one boy.  
>"Its my fault," he whispers. "Mine," he cries. The door suddenly opens.<br>"Look at you," he says, "what a mess." He chuckles. "What a mess. Now Angel, let me show you my love." He pulls out a knife and walks over to the boy. I want to run out the open door, but I know I can't, I know that's against the rules. So I sit where I am.  
>"Please don't hurt him," I cry. My outburst is so loud, I surprised myself. "Please don't." He smiles at me.<br>"You know the rules. Nothing here is free, and if you want to keep your toy then pay for it." His smile widens and I get up. The boy just stares at us.  
>"I'll do anything, please don't kill me," he's crying violently. The man kicks him.<br>"Quiet. Well, love..." I kiss him. He grabs my hair again and I can't pull away. He's holding me in place, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I cant breathe, I need air. He stops, pulls away, letting me breathe. I fall to my knees.  
>"Well," he says, "that means that your toy here lives to see another day." I don't like leaving the boy in there with the dead, all that blood, but he's carrying me away.<br>"Tch tch, you really are something. But I can't have you being covered in blood that's not your own. Go take a bath, I have something to do." I feel relived that I get to bathe on my own, but I can't help but feel that whatever it is that he needs to do isn't good.

I looked over at Cloud. He looked tired.  
>"Uhm, boss, some of Roxas' friends were asking about him." Then it hit me that he might know something. I mentally slapped myself. We interviewed everyone who was at the party, I mean, everyone that we could find, but of course we hadn't talked to Roxas' friends.<br>Two hours passed before Roxas' three best friends Hayner, Olette and Pence entered my office.  
>"Uhm, Mr. Leonheart?" I frowned.<br>"Just call me Leon or Squall.  
>"Oh, okay." Hayner was the one talking. "We are here to talk to Cloud.<br>"Yes I know, he's in here." I got up and walked out of my office over to Cloud. "They are here." He looked up at me.  
>"Yes," he said before getting up, "I'll take it from here."<br>"Follow me." I didn't mean to sound angry or anything but my voice sounded a little harsh. They just did as told, now sitting around a table in the team's lunch area. They blustered it out nearly at the same time. "Where is Roxas?" I felt the tears again but kept them at bay.  
>"That's why I needed you to come here. I hoped that you might know something that can help us find him. We need to know if you were with him 7 days ago at Nightclub 13."<br>Hayner answered. "Yes, we were. Why?"  
>"I'll explain it later. Did you see anyone suspicious there?<br>"No, not really. I mean, there was a lot of people so it was hard to see anyone clearly. But Rox left early, said he felt tired."  
>Olette suddenly looked up. "No wait, I saw something strange. There was this one guy who was a bit strange. There was a lot of people so it was warm, if you know what I mean, but he was wearing this long trench coat with his hood up and he left around the same time as Rox. Will you please tell us what happened to him?"<br>"Wait here." I could not believe it. A lead.  
>"Squall, we have something. One of Roxas' friends said something that might help." I told him what she had told me.<br>"Great," he said, "we will question the staff from the nightclub again." I walked back to the kids still sitting there, waiting to hear what happened to Roxas.  
>"I can't tell you much, this is after all an undergoing investigation." I looked at them one by one.<br>"So... Is he-" Pence paused.  
>"No he's not dead. He has been kidnapped." I started telling them the outlines of our case.<p>

He comes back just as I finish my bath, stepping in with that cold smile of his.  
>"Time to go dearest, I have a task for you." My head goes blank for a moment. A task? He grabs my arm and I'm not resisting. I don't want it to hurt again. But I won't give in, so when we reach the stairs I stop and look up at him. My voice is shaky.<br>"What kind of task?" He stares at me surprised.  
>"You'll see." His not smiling as much now. "Move." We go upstairs and outside, but I won't run. I know the rules, his rules. No running off. Some of the cuts are bleeding as a result of the water from the bath. It's sunny out here. Then I see the boy from the bloody room, still covered in blood. He's tied up. I guess that he doesn't know the rules. He's standing there, looking at me like he wants me to explain what's going on. I can do nothing but stare back. A hand on my head.<br>"Now Angel, let me tell you about the task." I still stare at the bloody boy "Look at me!" I quickly look up.  
>"S-sorry."<br>"Listen, I need you to show me that you understand the rules," he kisses me, "now take this." He hands me a bat. I stare at it then up at him again. "I-I don't understand."  
>"Well sweetest, this is your task. I want you to hit that kid five times, as hard as you can, with that bat. He smiles at me, a big smile, flashing his teeth.<br>"N-no! No I-I won't."  
>"Well Angel, if you won't then I will," he reaches for the bat.<br>"No. I'll do it. I look at the other boy again. He's crying. I see his mouth move as he begs, but I don't hear him. My head is filled with blackness. I hit halfhearted, I hit again. I can't. It's too much. I won't. I hear someone yell, I hear the faint sound of sobs. I have to keep going, if not then he will finish the job and I know how strong he is. So I hit again and again, then the final blow. Sound returns to me, I see him crying hear him. I feel sick. I've never hurt someone. I feel the hated hand on my shoulder.  
>"Good, good. I'm proud of you. Now sit down." I collapse and start crying. I feel like dying. The other boy is still sobbing. I know he is looking at me and I look at him, but all I see is that man, that bastard I hate so much. He takes the boy away into the house, into the dark. I throw up, I feel so bad. I crawl back a little, sitting up now. I could run, maybe hide, but no. I can't move, I don't dare to. I hear him again. I just want to disappear, sink into the ground, but I can't. He helps me up. I'm shaking and he's laughing.<br>"I knew you wouldn't run." He takes me to the basement. I don't do a thing, I just follow him. He kisses me again. "You did well, now sleep a little. You look like you need it." I feel lucky, normally he wouldn't just let me off like that, but I had an idea of why. I saw It when he took the other one inside his video camera. I saw it. I feel like crying again, and I do. My tears are streaming down my face, soaking the pillow, but I don't care, I just don't care anymore. 


	6. Chapter 6

day 8

It's dark when I wake up again. I hear steps from upstairs, then a smack and a bump, then laughter. I hear a faint cry and get up. I don't even know how or why but I do. I run to the door then stop. I know this is somewhat breaking the rules but I have to help him to make up for the beating. I open the door, walk up the stairs and I see him. He is holding the boy by the throat. I don't think, I just shout.  
>"No, stop!" My own voice surprise me. It surprises him, too. He drops the boy, I can hear his pained breathing. I look up, poison green eyes digging holes into me.<br>"I don't recall saying that you were allowed upstairs." I look down. Fear, why always fear. I'm answering, I can feel his anger. I look at him.  
>"Sorry. I-I didn't want you to hurt him." I look at the boy, now cowering in a corner.<br>"Oh, so you care about that thing." He sends an evil glare at the boy. "Well then, you will have to take the task again tomorrow."  
>I gulp. "Please, no." I feel panic. "Please." He's grinning again.<br>"Oh, I'll please you if you want." I curse inwardly and look at him again.  
>"Please don't hurt him no more."<br>"Okay Angel, no more." He is still smiling. "I won't, but you will." He picks up the boy, throws him into the bloody room and locks the door. Then he turns towards me. I'm scared. He grabs my hair and tosses me across the room. I hit the newly locked door and tears form in my eyes. I hate him. He picks me up again and starts kissing me, touching me. I struggle, but he hits me.  
>"I think my room will do." He smirks and drags me with him into one of the rooms I haven't seen before. It is a big room with a big bed. I don't want to get anywhere near it but I don't really have a choice. He doesn't care for what I want. I'm crying silently.<br>"Smile for me, dear." I try to smile but only halfhearted. He doesn't care, his smile grows a little."That's it. Now lets have some fun." I want to fight him, I really want to but I don't dare to. I give up. I just brace myself and deal with it, all his touches and all his kisses. I cry as he rapes me but I don't fight it and he doesn't hurt me so much. I lie on my back looking up at him. "Smile Roxy, smile." I smile for him. "Good," he gets up, "good boy. Here." He throws something at me. I look at it, it's a white shirt. Maybe his own. I look at him.  
>"Put it on." I do as told. It's too big but its so nice to feel just a little less exposed. He's just looking at me, then nodding. "Looks good on you, love." I look at him and smile. I guess that's what he wants.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

day 9  
>We interviewed the staff from Nightclub 13 again, asking for this unknown man in a trench coat. More then one of them told us about a tall man in a coat who just watched people while smiling, and one of them gave us a detailed description of his face. A sketch artist was brought in. The man describing this stranger took one look at the drawing, looked up and said; "That's the guy. His smile was a bit more creepy, though." Red hair, green eyes tattoos under the eyes. How the hell did a person like him disappear? We send the picture to all the police departments in the state. It didn't take long before we got the first real clue. A boy named Sora had disappeared over a month ago. He matched the victim type of the creep. Sora was last seen outside a movie theater 50 miles west of here. They had little evidence from that case, nothing much, just a lighter. Nothing significant but they knew it had something to do with Sora, because they found trace of his skin burned to the surface of it. We were still talking about the meaning of this when we got the package. It came from nowhere but the paper stuck on it left no doubt in any of our minds that He had sent it. It read 'To the seekers'. It was another one of his little home videos. The screen started again in the dark, but his voice cut through the black.<br>"So, dear police officers, what you are about to witness is just how good my little angel has become." Light flickered on, showing the same room as the one from his other video, but he walked past it, opened a door to a bathroom where he found Roxas.  
>"Dearest, I have a task for you." Roxas looked just as surprised as the rest of us. The creep grabbed his arm. He looked down, clearly afraid, but he asked the question that we were all thinking off. "Move" was the only answer he got. He just walked up the stairs, still looking at the floor. He's bleeding from some of those damn cuts that psycho gave him. My temper is getting the better of me. I have to take a break from it, so I get up. No one minds it, they understand. It's my little brother after all. It's hard to breathe, and I feel like crying. But the sound of the video catches my attention. It's Roxas, telling that creep "No!" I look back at the screen the and I see the scene. There is another boy. Sora. He is tied up, he's crying and that son of a bitch is telling Rox to hit the poor boy with a bat. I feel sick. Rox is protesting.<br>"If you don't do it, then I will." I can hear the smirk in the voice that shuts him up. He takes the bat and I can't watch anymore. But I hear the Sora pleading, begging, crying, the sound of wood hitting flesh. I cry. But I can't just cry, I have to save him. A phone rings and I pick it up. It's the police department from one of the neighboring towns. The message is brief. They've found someone who came in complaining about hearing screams from the forest. She also told the police that she doesn't get it, it's such a nice young man who lives there. This might be nothing, but we grab our things and rush for the cars. Adrenalin is pumping through my veins. We are close now, I can feel it.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 10  
>The thing that woke me up seemed so strange, like something out of this world. I woke up to song. Beautiful, delicate sounds. I really should be pissed, after all he got up before I gave him permission, but that sound drained all my anger from me. I got up and made my way into the living room, where he sat beside the door to where I kept what-was-his-name…Sora. He singing some sad little song. He hadn't seen me, so I just stood there until the song came to its end. Then I heard Soras faint voice from behind the door.<br>"Do you think they'll find us?" My lovely angel didn't answer at first. Then came the reply, slowly and weak.  
>"I think they are trying, but I don't know." I could tell that both boys were crying. It really warms my heart to see young hopes crushed. I couldn't help but laugh a little .<p>

I jump at the cold laugh behind me and freeze. I don't dare to move, to look at him. After all I was talking to the other without his consent, which usually meant I would have to hurt the other.  
>"My my, what a lovely voice, Angel. I didn't know you could sing." His hands sweep under me as he picks me up off the floor. He carries me downstairs and place me on the bed. "Sing for me, Angel, sing." At first the words won't come, but I find my voice and begin to sing, and as I sang I felt all hope leave me body. They will never find me. I will never be saved.<br>He's sitting there, smiling, listening. My song came to its end, and he still sits perfectly still.  
>"You are perfect." I flinch. He opens his eyes, staring at me. "You are so perfect and you are mine." I hate that smile, I hate his words. I don't want to look at him but there is no choice. I've got it wait here. He gets up and leaves. I don't want to know what idea he's got now but I don't move. I sit were he left me, not moving and powerless. I've given up haven't I...<br>"Aaangel." I look up. He's coming down the stairs, something in his hands.  
>"No!" I don't care for rules now, I scream, I panic. "I, I, DON'T! No!" He puts it down, looking at me. I've backed up in a corner, trying to flee. An impulse I can't control.<br>"Angel, dear, come here."  
>"N-no I-I won't." His smile leaves his face.<br>"I said, come here!" I really don't want to but I know that no matter what, he'll get me. I take a small step towards him. Behind him is a tiny portable fireplace. I know what he will do.  
>"Please!" I can feel tears again, and fear.<br>"Hush now, Angel." He grabs my arm, pulling me closer.  
>"Sit on the bed." I'm shaking badly. "Take the shirt off." I hesitate "Do as you're told!" I hurry and take it off. "Good, now lay down again." I do as told, crying, shaking. He lifts something out of the fire. I can feel the red hot iron just inches above my exposed chest. He's smiling again.<br>"Say you love me, dearest. Say it." I can't say much. I'm terrified but I manage to whisper.  
>"I l-love y-you."<br>"And I love you, too." With that he presses the hot metal down on my skin and I scream. I scream so loud I can. I try to move away from the pain but I can't, it hurts. My vision goes black but I can smell it. The smell of burnt flesh.

We are hurrying, having a possible location. We are joined by the local police force and start to make our way into the forest, wanting to get there quickly. We have SWAT with us, they are almost disappearing in the dark, but I can't focus on any of that. If we are right, then we are only a few hundred meters away from my brother. I know that Squall is bending a few rules, letting me come along, but he knows that I need to. The sound makes us all stop. Screaming. Screams of agony, pain. It chills me to the bone. I recognize Roxas' voice. He's getting hurt. I start running. I need to save my brother, I need to find him. Everyone else is on the move. Squall has caught up to me.  
>"Slow down, Cloud!" I stop, even though my whole being screams for me to keep running. I know we have to play it safe to get Roxas and that Sora kid out alive.<p>

He is stroking my cheek, whispering something to me but I can't hear. The pain is unbearable. He looks up, smile gone. He's angry, I can feel it. But when he looks down at me, he smiles. I hear him now.  
>"It seems that they found us, Angel, but I have no intention of letting the game end now. Remember this," he lowers himself down. I can feel his breath on my ear. "Remember, Angel, one day I will find you and get you back. Just wait for me." He kisses me and walks away. I don't understand why he is leaving but I can't move. I can't do anything. Time passes so slowly, did minutes pass or hours. The pain won't stop. Maybe he's testing me. That's it, he's testing me.<br>CRASH!  
>I whimper in surprise. "All clear." It echoes throughout the house.<p>

"We are ready the hit the primacies, sir."  
>"Good. I'm waiting for the order to move." I can't keep still much more.<br>"Go." We have the building surrounded. No movement is seen. I run and my foot connects with the door. CRASH!  
>The sound of wood splintering as I enter the house, holding my weapon in front of me. Others enter and we start our search, going through every room, hoping and fearing what we might find. Faint crying catches my attention. I walk toward the sound, a door with a mark on it. I open it. A metallic scent comes from the room. I look in and see blood, dried up blood everywhere and huddled in a corner, Sora.<br>"Hey." I try to keep my voice pleasantly low. He jumps a little before looking at me, wonder and fright clear in his eyes.  
>"W-who are you?" His words are whispered.<br>"I'm with the police." He doesn't believe me. His suspicion is just as clear as his fear. I turn my head and shout;  
>"I found Sora!" He flinch again and I step into the room. He started to cry big pearly tears. "Hey, hey don't cry." I stop my movement. He keeps crying. "I'm not going to hurt you." He doesn't stop.<br>"Let me handle this." I look behind me, seeing Tifa moving towards me. I step back. I know she's right. It's not a big surprise that he's scared. I walk out of the room just in time to see the first officer run out of one of the other rooms, panic clear on his face.  
>"Sir!" He shouts, "We found the other one." I can feel fear crawling up my spine. What if he's dead, what if I'm too late? I run past the officer down the stairs. The smell is what hit me first. Something burned. Then I see him lying on the bed from the video, not moving. I can't bear it but I have to be strong. I walk over to the bed, then I see it, the cause of the smell. A big A burned into his chest. That sick bastard burned him! I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.<br>"Roxas?" My legs won't support me, so I kneel down beside the bed. "Roxas?" I try again feeling for a pulse. There is one but its weak. He's out cold.  
>"Step back, sir." Paramedics rushing past me. I stand back. I don't understand it.<br>"That's my brother, my little brother. Roxas."


End file.
